Xavier's Student Handbook
Upon enrollment each student recieves a student handbook and is expected to know its contents. Failure to read the handbook is not an excuse to not recieve appropriate punishment for misconduct. School Rules *Classes last from 9AM to 4PM, with a one hour lunch between 12-1PM. *During school days, everyone should be in their dorms by curfew; 10 PM for first and second years, 11 PM for third years, and 12 AM for fourth years. *Students are allowed off-campus with permission from a staff member. An in and out log is kept. Under 16's must be accompanied by an adult. *Drugs, alcohol, and paraphernalia are strictly prohibited. *Use of powers in an aggressive manner is strictly prohibited. Students needing assistance with control may be asked to attend extra or private counseling. *Use of powers to invade someone's privacy is also prohibited. This includes telepaths using their gifts to read minds. *There is no uniform, but students are asked to dress appropriately, with respect to other students and staff. No attire that promotes hate, shows foul language, or is too suggestive. *Dorm rooms should be kept tidy. Personalization is allowed, but destruction of school's property is not. *Teachers are to be treated with proper respect. While informality may be accepted by some staff, they will let students know. It should not be assumed. Teachers should be addressed as Mr., Mrs., Ms., Miss, Professor, ect... *The school has a wireless connection and computer labs for use by all students and staff, including internet access and an IM system. The web is monitored and protected (No adult sites and any content, including messages, can be monitored.) *Xavier's public face is as a 'School for the Gifted'. For the safety of the student body and the school itself, it is important that this anonymity be maintained. If you ever feel that someone is in need of our services you may provide discreet information or direct the individual to a staff member. Danger Room *Students under the age of 18 or that haven't graduated are not allowed to use Danger Room without supervision or a teacher's code. *Students may not use the Danger Room alone. *Students don't have uniforms, but sweats and training clothes are offered for those who want them. Wards Of The School *This section is for students who are here as wards of the school. *A cell phone is provided for each student. Minutes and texts are monitored and may be taken away as s form of disciplinary action. *Each student is given a moderate weekly allowance. Discipline *Disciplinary actions for student infractions are based in consideration of student's age, maturity, previous disciplinary record and the circumstances leading to the infraction. Every reasonable effort should be made to correct misbehavior through guidance and counseling. Appropriate disciplinary responses should emphasize prevention and effective intervention, prevent disruption to students’ education, and promote the development of a positive school culture. *Students who engage in misconduct are subject to appropriate disciplinary measures determined by the teacher, or designated official staff of the school.